In power electronics assemblies, a semiconductor device may be bonded to a substrate via a bond layer. Before implementing a bond layer of a certain composition resulting from certain process parameters, the bond layer must be thoroughly tested for thermal and mechanical properties. It can be very difficult and time consuming to create a physical bond layer for testing purposes.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that reduce the need to create physical samples and reduce the time and expense needed to evaluate different bond layer compositions and process parameters.